


AC20 Day 14: Inside The Room

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Follow up, Handcuff, Illidan loves it, Maiev is in full control, Smut, They are magic, unwilling meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: After a long meeting at the Violet Citadel, Illidan only wants to go back to the Vindicaar to rest. But Maiev has another plan for him.(Follow up of "AC19 Day 13: Under The Light")
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 11





	AC20 Day 14: Inside The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Last year, when I wrote the follow-up of "In The Dark", I got the ideas for more smutty parts where both Illidan and Maiev just take control over the other and have some fun, so here's Maiev's turn x)
> 
> Enjoy!

Yawning loudly, Illidan cursed Khadgar and his habits of holding meetings in the Violet Citadel despite that they had all moved to the Vindicaar to fight the Legion on Argus. Especially that usually, those meetings would go on for hours, only to finish late at night, meaning that he often had to sleep in the Citadel instead of the safety of the Vindicaar. And he was perfectly aware that Maiev was lurking in those hallways, waiting for him to let his guard down, only to jump on him at the very first occasion. And now that he was thinking about it, maybe that it was Maiev herself who had convinced Khadgar to hold those meetings here.

On the other side, he couldn’t really blame her to try and trap him like that, as after all, the last time they had seen each other, he had totally taken control over her and used her for sex, especially with her admission of being frustrated, it was making her even better in bed. He had used her one last time that night, her threats nicely ringing in his ears as he was pounding inside her, not leaving her a single chance to turn the table and be in control. And just by remembering her moans and how all of her body was shaking from her orgasm, he felt himself becoming hard. Maybe that meeting with Maiev that night wouldn’t be bad. He would show her once again who was the stronger between them, and he would love hearing her trying to pretend that she could take control.

A low chuckle escaped from his lips as he thought about it. He was loving the situation, and would he even dare to say that in some way, he loved her? But what was certain, was that he loved seeing her under him, completely at his mercy. A nice change from Barrow Deeps where she would always look down on him. Now, he was sure that he needed to find her, maybe letting her believe that he had fallen into a trap, and then, enjoy the night with her, in his own terms obviously. If the Warden was getting too much confidence, it would only end up as a disaster.

Making his way in the hallway, trying to decide for a random room where he would set up his own trap to catch Maiev, he didn’t realize that the door that he had passed slowly opened as Maiev’s ferocious smile appeared in the doorframe, carefully looking at the hybrid who couldn’t have been discreet if he wanted to, thanks to those big hooves.

Using it to her advantage, Maiev slowly left the room, making sure to not make a single sound as she walked towards him, a shiny pair of handcuffs in her hands. If she wanted her plan to work, she was going to need fast, swift, and silent, without counting on the fact that she also needed Illidan to keep acting as the worst imbecile she would ever meet.

Exactly what he was doing.

Blinking right behind him, she bumped into him and made him lose his balance. While he was stumbling and tried to not fall face first, she quickly grabbed his arm and locked the handcuff on the first wrist, and then, as Illidan slowly turned his head to check on what was happening, she grabbed the other arms and brought it in his back, locking the second part of the handcuff over the wrist. Now, his arms were rendered useless and locked on his back. As everything happened in a few seconds, Illidan still hadn’t been able to proceed with what was happening to him, and when Maiev kicked him in the ass to finally make him fall, he didn’t fight it. Mostly because he was suddenly feeling extremely weak, as if he hadn’t any strength anymore.

“Hello,” gently sang Maiev as she crouched next to his face. “I was starting to think that you were avoiding me, and it was making me sad.”

“Cut it out Maiev,” he growled. “I can see you gloating.”

“I don’t see what you mean,” she smiled as she got up, stretching her arms as she went to grab the handcuff linking his two wrists.

“Yeah, yeah, have a little fun if you want, but I’m warning you, I’m only curious to see what you will do. But as soon as I’ll be bored, I will break those pathetic shackles and you will regret it.”

A laugh answered him as Maiev almost cried from it, but before Illidan could say anything else, she pulled on the handcuffs and as if Illidan wasn’t weighing anything, she dragged him back to the room she had used to hide from him. There was a chair standing in the middle of it, and just from a glance, Illidan knew it had been made with some pretty strong material, but he also knew that almost nothing could resist his strength as he had tested it multiple times. He was just going to Maiev believe that she had the control, and then, he would show her what kind of beast he could become.

She kept dragging him to the chair, and without even breaking a sweat, she lifted him and made him sit on the furniture and quickly, she took out more handcuff that she had been hiding within her armor, and attached both of his hands and hooves to the chair, making sure that he wouldn’t be able to move, at least without taking the chair with him. As he watched it, Illidan’s smirk grew wider on his face as he shook his head. It was so useless that he wanted to laugh in her face.

In front of him, Maiev was already getting rid of her armor, almost throwing it away with how impatient she had been to finally have her revenge over Illidan. Her plan had been ready for days, but she just couldn’t find a way to catch him, and she had been getting desperate, but now that he was at her mercy, it was going to be the end for him. As she was removing her shirt and bra at the same time, freeing her breasts while allowing Illidan to admire them, she heard the low growl coming from his throat and the obvious bulge from his pants. They both wanted the other.

Illidan silently cursed Maiev as he looked at her bare skin. Skin that he could still feel the softness on his hands despite the scars that were scattered all over her body. Some scars that he had made himself, and the more he was thinking about it, the more he wanted to make more. To mark her forever. To make her ashamed to show her naked body to anyone else as the scars would tell them that she was belonging to him. He needed it.

“Maiev, my dear,” he chuckled as he shook his head. “I hope that you realize that those little shackles of yours won’t hold me still for very long. I can break them at any time.”

Maiev laughed again and removed her hands from her pants as she walked to him, mischief all over her eyes as she couldn’t stop smiling. Gently, she put her hands over his tights and brought her face really close to his, only a few inches separating them as her eyes walked over his face with lust.

“Alright then, why don’t you try to break them right now then?” she asked as she gently caressed his face and brought her lips next to his ear. “If you break them, I will let you fuck me relentlessly until the sunrise and I won’t even try to fight back.”

Those words sounded so good in his ears that Illidan immediately imagined what the night would be, with him fucking Maiev again and again, probably making use of all of her holes while finally marking her as his. It was going to be the best night he had since his return, and he couldn’t wait to see Maiev’s face when she would realize that she had made the worst bet for her.

“It’s a deal,” smiled Illidan as he took a deep breath.

But as he tried to move his arms, in a way to effectively break the shackles, nothing happened. The cold metal was brushing against his skin, and it was almost hurting him, but no matter how hard he was trying to separate his arms, he couldn’t do it. Once again, he felt the weakness from within, as if he had no muscles anymore, and he could only frown at the realization. Even his legs were refusing to move more than the shackles were allowing him to, and slowly, he had to recognize why Maiev was so sure of herself.

“You can’t break them, isn’t it?” she smiled, once again with a feral ferocity as she looked at the helplessness all over his face. “And it’s normal, I made them just for you for this very case. They absorb your strength while cutting off your source of magic.”

Sweat rolled down Illidan’s spine as indeed, he couldn’t even summon a spark of magic. How far did Maiev had planned that little revenge? Probably way more than he had done himself, and now, he was becoming scared, even if his arousal was only growing.

“Maybe you should try metamorphosis?” she innocently proposed.

He knew that it was a trap, and that it was more than probable that he wouldn’t be able to do it, and yet, he took a deep breath and imagined himself transforming into his inner demon, but nothing happened at all beside Maiev chuckling in front of him.

“Well, looks like that I can’t,” glared Illidan.

“Are you sure?” she asked again, this time raising her hand.

Before he could ask what she meant by that, her hand began to glow and Illidan felt the metal over his wrists becoming warmer, and finally, she snapped her fingers. Immediately, Illidan felt his entire body transforming, and soon, his usual self was replaced by the pitch-black demon with burning bright green tattoos. And even with that transformation, he could feel both the chair and the handcuffs adapting to his new size, allowing him to use that form without breaking free from it. Laughing, Maiev snapped her fingers again and Illidan was back to his regular self, breathing heavily from the sudden transformation.

“You know, I thought about that idea of a “living toy” from last time,” she explained, finally removing her pants to stand naked in front of him. “And I loved it.”

Getting closer, she grabbed his face between her hands and brought her face to his, their lips meeting as she parted them to kiss him passionately and he had no other choice but to mimic her, as, after all, she was going to be the one in full control for the night, and if he wanted some closure, he was going to depend on her. As she kissed him, she climbed onto his laps and began to grind herself against his pants, which she had conveniently left to block him, as she wasn’t going to let him inside her too quickly. But just the feeling of his dick throbbing through the leather was already good enough to bring her close to her first orgasm. Breaking the kiss, she slightly lifted herself to bring his face at her breasts level, while making sure she was still able to grind on his bulge.

“Warden,” he growled before getting his head stuck between the breasts.

“Oh yes,” moaned Maiev as she tilted his head to make him look at her. “I love it when you call me that. It always tells me that you see me as superior and it feels so good.”

Illidan only growled as his face was back between her breasts, but he perfectly knew what she was expecting from him, and he slowly opened his mouth, his tongue sliding all over her skin until it reached one of her nipples, and gently, he bit over it, keeping it between his teeth as his tongue licked the tip. As she moaned, Illidan sucked on it, still gently playing with it with his teeth.

“You know,” he muttered as his mouth was still on her skin. “It’ll be easier if I had my hands.”

“Don’t even think about it,” she glared down.

Shrugging as much as he could despite the shackles, Illidan gave one last lick to the nipples, and then moved towards the second breast, ready to do the same. Meanwhile, Maiev’s grinding was less precise but heavier as she kept moving over his pants, now soaked with her juice, and Illidan could only groan from the frustration of his aching dick stuck in his pants. Suddenly, Maiev stopped moving and a long whimper escaped her lips as her entire body was shaking and that she was orgasming. On his side, Illidan nibbled harder on the nipple, as a way to protest but Maiev wasn’t caring about it at all.

Once that she finally came back to her senses, she laughed and buried her face in Illidan’s neck, and she could hear his vocal cords vibrating from the frustration that she was only thinking about herself. And she wasn’t done yet with her own pleasure. She finally moved her face from his neck and directly went for his lips, kissing him again.

“You’re doing great for now,” she said with a smirk, feeling all of his body vibrating from the impatience.

“I will take back my turn, and you will regret it,” threatened Illidan. “I won’t hesitate to humiliate you.”

“Won’t be tonight,” she laughed.

Grabbing his shoulder, Maiev jumped down from him and went to position herself behind the chair. Carefully, she put her arms around his neck, gently embracing Illidan despite that her eyes were telling him that it wasn’t over at all.

“You were doing great with your mouth,” she whispered in his ears. “I hope it wasn’t an accident.”

And without waiting, she pulled him towards the ground and made him rest on his back. Thinking that he had a chance to get back his freedom, he tried to push himself on the side with his arms stuck between the ground and the chair, but even then, he didn’t have any strength and had to admit that Maiev had been fully prepared for it.

Grabbing him by the horns, she moved to be above his face and slowly crouched down until her core would have met with her destination, his mouth. Holding herself in balance by holding onto his horns, she was really close to him, and just with her scent, Illidan felt intoxicated and never felt such the need to fuck her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t going to let him have it his way, so, all that he could do, was to follow her silent order and wait for an opening.

Opening his mouth, he let out his breath to caress her folds, and he felt her shivering at the sensation, and finally, she closed the gap between them, and Illidan began to kiss her on her lower lips. His tongue slowly moved over her folds, as he kept his lips locked on her core, and it went to gently toy with her clit as he circled it, her moans guiding him on how to make it more efficient. After all, if Maiev was having a really big orgasm, the kind that would render her useless for a good minute, he could find a way to turn the table over. But instead, she tightened her grip over his horns and began to move over his mouth, giving him no other choice but to lick her completely. Her juices were slowly sliding from her core to his mouth and he regretted not being able to hold her still as he would feast between her legs and make her scream his name for all of Dalaran to hear her.

A whimper escaped her lips and Illidan knew that it wasn’t enough for him, so, he grabbed onto her clit with his teeth and began to nibble on it, transforming her whimper into a deep moan. Then, with one last lick, this time teasing her entrance, he got surprised by her new orgasm as her juices freely flowed into his mouth. She was shaking over him as he tried to drink as much as he could, while feeling that Maiev was doing her best to hold herself above his face despite the orgasm that was making her weak. And finally, she let herself fall on his side, laughing loudly as she kept basking in that pleasure, her body still shaking.

“Oh… By Elune,” she whispered. “And this isn’t even over yet.”

At those words, Illidan groaned, wondering if for once, he was finally getting some closure himself, or if she was only going to keep using him as a masturbation tool. But thankfully, he had seemed that she had read in his mind as she got back next to him, now that her orgasm had faded and that she was feeling ready for more, and that she put a hand over his pants.

“You know, if you give me the magic word right now, I might consider finally free you.”

Even if Illidan was finding it slightly humiliating, he wasn’t going to give up so close to his objective. And even then, he had to admit that he was starting to love the dominating Maiev as much as the submissive one, and he wanted to see how far she could go. As after all, the further she was going, the more he would make her pay.

“Fuck me,” he finally let out, almost begging her.

She laughed again as she grabbed the edge of his pants to pull them down.

“Please would have been enough, but I think that I prefer your answer.”

Now that his dick was freed, Illidan was expecting Maiev to redress the chair, but it had seemed that it wasn’t in Maiev’s plan, and instead, she crouched over his chest. As her hands walked over his neck, she brought back her lips over his own and kissed him again, and the more she was kissing him, the more Illidan was starting to love it. Unfortunately, she had to break the kiss and right away, she turned around, showing him her back as she got close to his dick. Putting her hands over his knees for some balance, Maiev lifted herself and Illidan could see his dick, waiting right under her core and he could only curse to not be able to grab her hips and impale her over it. But thankfully, Maiev needed it as much as he did, and quickly, she went down on him.

As he realized that it was feeling as good as the last time, he let out one deep moan and for a split second, completely forgot that he was tied to a chair and unable to move, only Maiev’s mercy. As she heard him, it made her giggle and she began to move her hips, slowly to test herself.

“You impress me,” she let out as she let her bust rest on his legs while she was lazily moving on him. “I would have expected you to already cum.”

“I knew you would have loved it too much, so I kept control of my body.”

“Oh… Speaking of that,” she mischievously smiled. “I should add more fun to it.”

As Illidan slowly realized what she meant, he saw her raising her hand, now glowing, and it hit him that she still had his dick inside her, and that it was the worst idea that she could have.

“Maiev! Wait no –”

She snapped her fingers and immediately, Illidan metamorphosed under her. He became bigger and wider as his skin began to smoke from the demonic influence, but it was also the same for his dick, now transformed inside Maiev. Another orgasm hit her from the sudden change, and as her walls quickly tightened around his dick and that it bathed within her juice, Illidan couldn’t hold it anymore and cumed inside her without realizing it. He saw white and a really long growl escaped his lips while his back was desperately trying to arch, and as fast as he had reached the orgasm, he came back to his senses, breathing heavily as he tried to remember where he was and what happened.

Still holding his legs, Maiev was shaking again from the orgasm, but this time also with heavier breathing as she hadn’t expected Illidan to not control himself on that side. But she would regret it for nothing in the world as she had never experienced such orgasm before, and even then, just the fact that she could still feel him inside her, caressing her inside could have been enough to make her orgasm again, but she needed to have some control over herself.

“Maiev!” yelled Illidan, interrupting her thoughts. “Are you crazy?! I could have seriously injured you!”

A faint smile spread across her face as she heard the real concern in his voice. With a chuckle, she turned around, while making sure to keep him inside her, and she faced him as her hand went to gently caress his face despite that he was giving her a really concerned look.

“You’re cute,” she laughed as he blushed at the word. “You really think that I wouldn’t prepare myself for it? You couldn’t have injured me that way.”

Illidan only groaned, cursing himself to have shown such weakness in front of Maiev as he had realized one thing that night. He wanted her to be his, and his alone. And obviously, she couldn’t get hurt or injured, she needed to stay as beautiful as she was for him to enjoy her to her fullest. But he knew that Maiev would only laugh at him if he was daring to tell her.

As a way to interrupt his thought, she brought her face to his and kissed him again, her two hands resting next to his head as she slowly began to rock her hips, still wanting to experience Illidan’s demonic body inside her for as long as she wanted. After all, she hadn’t created those handcuffs for anything, and they were going to be used for their exact purpose.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” she smirked as she lowered her head to whisper in his ears.

Illidan only raised an eyebrow, too busy as he was using all of his will to hold onto his next orgasm.

“If you can’t break those shackles, I will be the one to fuck you until the sunrise.”

He wasn’t even sure he wanted to break them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: A fluffy story but with a wildly different context than usual x)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
